Relic Maze
Relic Maze is the 2nd stage in Freedom Planet. It takes place in the ruins of an Ancient Temple located near Shang Tu, and is also where the Kingdom Stone shrine is located. Guide Area 1 A fairly straightforward area with only a few enemies to worry about. There are also conveyor platforms that you can use to get to certain areas. Just watch out for the spiked balls rolling along the slopes as you go. At the end, there are two blockades that can only be removed when certain conditions are met in rooms that correspond with each blockade. Area 2 In this room, the Player must head into the bottom of the temple, fighting Irises as they make their way down to press three switches to turn off the first blockade. At first, only one path is accessible, but after one switch is pressed, the path will change, leading to the next switch. Once all switches are pressed, the Player can go back to the bar they grabbed and hung onto on the way down from a different direction to return to the previous Area, where they discover the first blockade has disappeared. Area 3 This room has the Player pressing different switches as they make their way to the top of the temple, where they'll fight the Eye Golem. This mini-Boss is easily dealt with; just push a block on top of its eye to destroy it instantly (doing this will earn the player the Push Block KO Achievement), and watch out for the fire it shoots and the poison bubbles it drops. Once it's destroyed, the second blockade will be removed. Area 4 In this area, the Player approaches a yellow gemstone. All of a sudden, a mechanical Claw appears out of nowhere and snatches the gem right in front of them. The Player then pursues the Claw until they run off a cliff, landing right on top of the Shang Mu Truck. Once landing on the Truck, the Player must make their way to the front of the truck, either from the tops of the box cars or by running along the ground at the wheels' level. At the front of the truck, they'll come face to face with the Truck's Claw, and then move on to destroy the Truck's engine. If running along the ground, the Player can skip the Mid-Boss and just destroy the switch to destroy the truck and its claw at the same time instantly (this will earn the player the Claw Bypass Achievement, recommend using Lilac). If playing as Milla, the normal path will be blocked off by rubble. Instead, the Player will head down a hole under where the gem was. There, they will find a mine cart, which will take them to the crystal caverns. Be aware of spiked floors along the track, since the Player can jump off the cart even when it's in motion. Area 5 After having disabled the Shang Mu Truck (as Lilac or Carol) or finished riding the mine cart (as Milla), the Player heads down into the crystal caverns below the temple, with just a few more enemies, traps, and other hazards. Area 6 The player continue exploring the caverns, fighting more enemies and avoiding more traps and hazards as they make their way to the door. Area 7 This is a very short area, containing a few easily dispatched enemies and two more blockades that once again can only be opened when certain conditions are met. Once both of those blockades are removed, a path will be revealed that will allow the Player's to proceed to the final room. Area 8 In this area, the Player must make their way downward, fighting Fire Spitters as they head to the switch at the bottom. Once the switch is pressed, the first blockade will be removed. Afterwards, a spike floor will will start rising and the Player must make their way back to the door quickly while avoiding the spikes. Area 9 This is another very short area. Here, the Player will enter a Mini-Boss battle with the Bone Golem. After it's destroyed, the path to the switch will be revealed, which will remove the second and final blockade, allowing passage to the final room. Area 10 The final Area of Relic Maze is where a cutscene plays involving Spade stealing the Kingdom Stone, and it is also where the Boss Fight against the Mantalith takes place. Enemies *Bone Golem (Mini-Boss) *Claw (Mid-Boss, Lilac & Carol) *Extractor *Fire Spitter *Ganseki *Golem (Mini-Boss) *Hopper *Iris *Mantalith (Major Boss) *Sentinel *Slug Achievements * Push Block KO:''' Beat the Eye Golem in Relic Maze by dropping a push block on it's head. * ''All Bone, No Brain:' Trick the Bone Golem in Relic Maze into destroying itself. * Claw Bypass:' Skip the Claw Boss in Relic Maze. * ''Preemptive Strike I: Destroy both of the Mantalith's claws before the fight begins. * ''Milla Unlocked!:' Clear Relic Maze as any character. * Card Collector (Relic Maze):''' Collect all 10 cards in Relic Maze. * ''Relic Maze Speedrunner:' Clear Relic Maze in 8 Minutes. Trivia * The yellow gemstone in Area 4 is identical to the Master Emerald from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise in terms of appearance. Gallery Screenshots Relic Maze Outside.png|The outside area Lilac escapes to. Relic Maze Temple.png|A temple-like area. Likely the one Neera and General Gong were encountered in before the ambush. Relic Maze Woods.png|A Wooded area. Likely the same one Milla was living in with Mr. Stumpy and where she encounters Lilac and Carol during their escape from the inner caves. Relic Maze Cave.png| The interior caves within Relic Maze. Relic Maze Kingdom Stone.jpg|Lilac and Carol confront Spade as he steals the Kingdom Stone. Objects Relic Maze Wheel.png|The giant wheel used for a maze-like portion of the stage, can rotate using a series of switches. Relic_Maze_Mine_Cart.png|The mine cart found exclusively in Milla's story. Category:Stages Category:Freedom Planet stages Category:Shang Tu Locations